Only You Can Make The Pain Go Away
by ferretlove634
Summary: The boys of Rosewood have quite the twist in their life. Original characters of my making are dropping into their lives. This story is rated M for later chapters.
1. Welcoming The New Kid

_**Wesley Fitzgerald P.O.V.**_

Somehow, I'd been convinced by Aria Montgomery, my older brothers' recent ex-girlfriend, to return to school. Instead of returning to Prep School like my mother would have wanted, I insisted to go to Rosewood High. The school where my brother met Aria. Meaning, hopefully I would get to see her too. I took my seat before the first bell even rang. In my heart I knew Aria wouldn't be in my class, but it didn't mean I couldn't find someone else.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" I heard a girl angrily call from outside the door.

"No, Tori. I could never fight you. You're my best friend! I just want to know what is wrong." Another girl said.

"Nothing is wrong." The girl said as she walked into the same classroom as me. She slammed her books down on the desk in front of me. I didn't know if I should say anything, so I sat there speechless.

I wish I could say it was because she was beautiful, but it was more because I was scared of her. Why would she want to fight her friend? Other kids began to pour into the classroom as the bell rang. One girl ran in just in time, the tardy bell rang as she sat down in her seat on the front row.

The girl in front of me scoffed at the girl who ran in late, "Baby slut." She fake coughed. The girl in the front row lowered her head in shame.

"What's your problem?" I managed to say to the girl in front of me. She turned around in her chair to face me.

"OK, I get your new kid. So, just back off. It's not of your business." She snarled at me, or it seemed like she snarled. This bitch was vicious.

_**Michelle Annette Herrin P.O.V.**_

I knew that Victoria and I had fought this summer, but "baby slut" was that necessary. We'd been friends before her life went downhill. I was only trying to help her, couldn't she see that? I tried to keep my head held high, but her words hurt so much. "What's your problem?" I heard a boy say. _Oh god, this kid is way over his head. Why would he even try to stand up for me? Much less stand up to Tori?_ I turned around to catch his face, then I realized the kid was new. That was the reason. I sighed in relief as the teacher walked in and began giving instructions and calling roll. "Lucas Gottesman." The teacher called out. My heard dropped, he was in my class?

"Here." He called back. I turned to face him and tried to give him a half smile, but I knew in my heart that I'd failed. How could I even try to acknowledge his existence? I crushed him like a bug… All because Tori told me he would ruin my social reputation.

"Wesley Fitzgerald." The name caught my attention, but it wasn't just my attention it caught. It also caught Tori's, we looked around to see who this person was.

"Here." The kid behind Tori called out. He stared down Tori, it was like a showdown in a classroom. _This year is already killing me,_ I thought as I turned around.

"Victoria Hayes."

"It's Tori. And here." Her voice was cold and I could feel her eyes burning into me. When did she become so cold?

"Michelle Herrin." My name, my turn. I felt myself dying inside. I knew Tori would say something.

"Here." I said halfheartedly. But there was no reaction from Tori. I turned around to see her talking to the Fitzgerald kid.

_**Wesley Fitzgerald P.O.V.**_

I held little pride in my name, but at least it acknowledged who I was to this evil tyrant. I gave it a moment before I responded to my name, the two girls looked around for me. "Here." I responded. The shock on one girls face, the girl in front of me gave me a slight pleasure.

Then her name was called, "So, Miss Victoria Hayes… You know me?" I said to her in a sly tone.

She didn't turn around to face me like I thought she would, "You're Ezra Fitz little brother." Her answer caught me off guard. How did she know that? "You're wondering how I know? Ezra and I were close before Aria… Doesn't matter, he meant nothing to me. He was my teacher that's it." From the tone in her voice she knew about Aria and my brother. She turned around to face me, "So, Wes. Why here?"

I gulped, but tried to hide that I was scared. "He found someone. So you think you can find one too?" she answered for me. "That's cute. Good luck on that." She said and turned back around. Damn, she was a mystery. And sadly, whether she scared me or not… I wanted to know her.


	2. Hello, Problems

_**Rae Alexandra Shade P.O.V.**_

Never did I think that I would have to go down the halls of Rosewood High. There was a new group, a group to help kids who had trouble with drugs and getting away from their addiction. I knocked on the door even though I could have waltzed into the room because I was the assistant the guy who started the group. "Come on in." I heard the same voice that I'd heard on the phone. It sounded extremely familiar. Slowly, I turned the door knob and walked in.

"This is Rae, she will be here for support as well. She's been exactly what you are going through." The man spoke again. Jason DiLaurentis. That's who it was. He'd hated me in high school or it had seemed that way. He had even dealt me some drugs. "Come sit." He motioned me over to the seat next to him, but honestly I wanted to run the other way. I was no longer interested in helping with this group.

_**Victoria Hayes P.O.V.**_

After the first period, I was assigned to some drug assistance class. Only because I'd been caught with a pill bottle of prescribed medicine that wasn't prescribed to me. Big whoop. "Ms. Hayes, how kind of you to join us." The teacher said, Jason DiLaurentis was the teacher? What the heck has the world come to! I sat miserably through the class until it was over and took off.

I ran straight into the new kid, "Watch it!" I didn't care if he was Ezra Fitz little brother. It just meant he was a player as well. I'd even heard he'd kissed Aria, Mr. Fitz was too blind to see his little brother had a thing for his girl. I continued to walk off, but then he said something. Something that surprised me, "What is your problem?"

"You think I have a problem?" I questioned back. Then he looked at the classroom I was just in. Goddamn, I was hating that class more and more.

"Yes, I do. I think you have a lot of problems." Wesley gave his smart ass remark. I didn't even waste my breath with a response and walked away. What was it about him that made me so mad?


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Michelle Annette Herrin P.O.V.**

I saw the new kid, Wesley Fitzgerald fighting with Tori in the hallway. It was best not to interfere with Tori's fights, so I turned around to go the other way but I came face to face with another fear. Lucas. My heart stopped. How could I ever fix things between us? "I'm sorry" were the words that came out of my mouth. They were pathetic! What was I sorry for?

Before I could tell him I why I was sorry, "I know." He said. He knew? He knew I was sorry! Then why wasn't everything better. Why did I feel worse about everything? My only response was to sigh, "I never lied about my feelings for you." I said to Lucas as I walked away. I knew he'd heard me because the sound of his shoes hitting the floor had stopped, but I continued to walk.

**Daphne Nicole Marshall P.O.V.**

"Hey Mona." I said to my good friend as I came out of my history class. Her smile made the world light up, it kind of made me even bubbly.

"That teacher was bogus, wasn't she?" Mona asked me. She was referring to the substitute teacher I just had. Ms. Bella Giselle Anson.

"Definitely. Who hires that young? I mean, my sister went to school with her."

"Only Rosewoods lamest hires that young." Mona responded as we walked to our next class.

As I walked with Mona to her locker, Noel Kahn caught my eye. I knew I shouldn't like him. It was completely against the rules. Mona dated him and had been completely crushed by him.

"Warning, Wicca Bitch coming our way." Mona's words snapped me out of my thoughts. She was referring to Victoria Hayes. Tori used to be one of Rosewood's smartest with Michelle and Lucas, but then she became popular. I'm not saying she lost her smarts… she just lost her heart. Also, I was pretty sure Michelle's betrayal made things ten times worse.


	4. Confusion

_** Jason DiLaurentis P.O.V.**_

Yes, I had lied to Rae. If she'd known I was the leader of this group she would have never gone along with it. After, the second assistance class Rae began to grab her bags. "You did well today." I told her. What else was I supposed to say? I mean we only went through the rules and what we expected and why they were placed into this class.

"Jason, I knew you were a hypocrite," Rae paused, "but honesty why me? You used to deal to me and with complete honesty my marijuana days are not over nor are my drinking days." I hadn't expected her to talk to me, but the words she spoke I knew were true. So she was talking to me and being honest, that was a start.

"I don't think anyone's drinking days are ever over. I still drink from time to time, but not like I used to. I have faith in you Rae, you can do this. Even if you think you can't." I just smiled at her. I did believe she could stop, she just needed the encouragement that these kids needed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_**Lucas Gottesman P.O.V.**_

Michelle's words had hit me. She didn't lie? So, she did like me? Then why did she just leave me. Everything was even more confusing. As I walked towards my locker to get my books for the next class I saw the reason Michelle had turned around, but I wasn't going to let Victoria victimize me. I was done being the victim. As I opened my locker I could feel her eyes burning into me. What had I done to bring down the wrath of Victoria?

_**Aria Montgomery P.O.V.**_

School. Whoop. Why did I even have to go? Hadn't 'A' terrorized me enough? Now I would have school for that. "Lucas, you alright?" I saw him by his locker and Tori looked like she was ready to kill.

"I'm fine." He grabbed his books and took off. Huh? Three classes down. I was so ready for lunch to come around. To sit with my friends and tell them about Wesley now attending Rosewood. I leaned against the lockers for a moment, remembering the kiss I'd shared with him. It was wrong, I was with Ezra then. Now, I had no one. Ezra was complicated and the last thing I needed Senior year was something complicated.


	5. Always There For You

_**Rae Alexandra Shade P.O.V.**_

The nerve Jason had to expect me to show up again tomorrow! I walked out of the classroom. Why did he expect so much of me? I was just the druggie he used to sell to. I wasn't done with the excitement in my life, but I knew why he was done. Just the thought of what he'd been through made my heart break a little. Poor Allison. Ever since that day I'd been scared of being buried alive as well, not by someone else but by me. I shook my thoughts as I walked to the college campus, Holland to visit my good friend.

_**Gemma Jade Valentine P.O.V.**_

"You did very well teaching that lesson today." a male voice came from the door of my office. I knew the voice, but only because I'd grown up listening to him lecture me.

"Ezra Fitzgerald." I smiled at him and rose from the seat in my desk. "Please take a seat." I motioned to the chairs in front of my desk.

"Actually, it's just Fitz now. Ezra Fitz." When he said that I remembered the conflict he'd been in with his family.

"I'm sorry, I'd forgotten." I said as I sat back down into my chair and he took a seat. "How have you been? It's been so long." Then I saw it, Ezra was about to burst. I looked at my office door to make sure it was shut and sure enough Ezra had shut it. Then he went into detail about being with a senior in high school named Aria Montgomery. How Malcom wasn't actually his child and Maggie had lied to him. How Aria had been threatened by an unknown figure, etc.

I'd had no idea Ezra was struggling so much. Why hadn't he tried to reach me before hand? "I'm so sorry to hear all that. Why didn't you call me? You know you can always talk to me. I'm always here for you Ezra." Then there was a knock on the door.

"Gems, its Rae. May I come in?" Rae was here! I was actually surprised. I looked at the clock, she was on time? Something was wrong. Ezra sat in the chair as if nothing had happened and it worried me. Then he stood, "You have company." I just nodded.

"Ezra, please call me later. Please, we can have dinner or something. But, I feel someone else needs me right now." I explained, but still I felt it wasn't enough. I grabbed my coat and hugged Ezra tight, "I'm always here." And I kissed his forehead before I walked out. "The Brew?" I asked Rae. She smiled and nodded, "that would be great." behind the new found happiness of Rae I knew something was completely wrong and I was about to hear it all.


End file.
